1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a passive mattress encasement which can be relatively easily installed over a mattress supported by a box spring or fixed or adjustable platform (hereinafter “foundation”) which also facilitates rotation of the mattress even in applications in which a bed skirt is installed over the foundation and can accommodate a relatively wide range of mattress sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mattress encasements are used as a prophylactic cover over the entire mattress to protect the mattress from various situations, such as parasites and stains, for example, pet stains. Such encasements are also available for box springs. As used herein, the term encasement refers to mattress encasements and box spring encasements individually and collectively. Examples of such encasements are disclosed in US Patent Application Publication Nos.: US 2012/0260426; US 2012/0255120; 2012/0192356; 2012/0167302; and 2011/00100856 as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,087,111 and 8,156,588, all hereinafter incorporated by reference.
Some known encasements are made from a vinyl material. There are several problems with such vinyl encasements. One such problem is that they are uncomfortable. Another problem relates to cleaning them after being in contact with blood, urine or other matter. Such vinyl encasements cannot be laundered. In order to solve this problem, encasements made from launderable materials have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,087,111 discloses an encasement formed from two layers; an inner layer and an outer layer. The outer layer is formed from cotton or other common encasement material or a material commonly used for mattress protectors, as well as bedding fabric, such as polyester or a polyester-cotton blend. The inner layer is formed as a waterproof membrane, for example, by way of a polyurethane or other suitable waterproof coating.
Because of the need for laundering, known encasements are formed with a zipper along three sides forming a pocket on one end to enable removal for laundering. In order to launder the encasement, the mattress is normally flipped upside down so that the mattress top is in contact with the box spring and the mattress bottom or encasement bottom is facing upwardly. Next, the mattress is slid off one end to enable the pocket to be slipped over one end of the mattress. The encasement is then slipped over the rest of the mattress bottom. The mattress is again flipped over so that the mattress bottom is resting on the foundation and the comfort top is facing upwardly. The top layer of the encasement with the waterproof membrane is then zipped to the bottom layer to complete the installation. In order to remove an encasement, the zipper is unzipped along all three sides and the mattress is lifted to remove the encasement.
Mattresses are relatively heavy items. The weight of a mattress varies as a function of the coil core size, the gauge of the coil and the type of foam material used. An average king size mattress weighs between 85 and 115 pounds. High end king size mattresses with latex or memory foam can weigh as much as 300 pounds (http:/www.mattressdirectonline.com). As such, lifting the mattress to remove the encasement and flipping it over twice to install a clean encasement can be an extremely difficult task, especially considering hotels and motels where multiple encasements may be changed in a single day.
Another problem relates to rotation of a mattress that is encased in an encasement. For one thing, the mattress handles are covered by the encasement making an encased mattress difficult to rotate. The problem is especially acute if there is a bed skirt on the foundation. In that case, rotation of the mattress would move the bed skirt out of position, essentially requiring the mattress to be rotated by lifting the mattress and rotating the mattress while lifted.
Another problem relates to the fact that there is no standard size for a mattress. Commonly available mattresses are normally 4″ to 18″ in depth. Some available mattresses are 20″ in depth or more. Although the length and width measurements of various mattresses are fairly standard, there are known differences in the lengths of the perimeters of the various mattresses. Although different encasement sizes are manufactured to accommodate the various mattress depths, known encasements do not address the differences in perimeter lengths. As such, the encasements, depending on the mattress size, do not always provide a snug fit relative to the mattress, which is highly undesirable from a housekeeping standpoint.
Thus, there is a need for an encasement that can easily be installed or removed for changing or laundering and facilitates rotation of the mattress to even out body impressions, even in applications which include a bed skirt and can accommodate a range of mattress depths.